


Worst Day Ever

by Seblainer



Series: Death Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam breaks down after Dean dies. Twist on 3x11 episode Mystery Spot.
Series: Death Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658986
Kudos: 1





	Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Worst Day Ever  
Characters: Sam and Dean  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Major Character Death, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam breaks down after Dean dies. Twist on 3x11 episode Mystery Spot.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or anything you recognize and I make no money for this story. Eric Kripkie owns Supernatural.

Story Two: *Worst Day Ever*

Sam’s POV:

Wednesday is the worst day ever. One would think that I’d hate Tuesday’s the most after watching Dean die more than a hundred times because of the Trickster, but I don’t because even though it was painful to watch, at least I knew Dean would wake up and I’d see him again at least for a little while.

Wednesday is the worst day ever, because when Dean died on that horrible day six months ago, it was permanent.

At first, I had thought that the Trickster was still fucking with me; that he just wanted to take it one-step further and get another laugh at my expense, but that wasn’t what happened.

When I had heard the shot from outside, I had known that Dean was involved. I just hadn’t known that he was the victim, that the mugger had shot Dean and taken his wallet.

As soon as the shot had been fired, I had dropped my duffle onto the bed and had bolted outside and down the stairs, racing to where Dean had been lying beside the Impala.

I had taken Dean into my arms, holding him as blood had raced down the side of his face and as he had started to cough and then choke on his own blood.

Kneeling there, holding my brother in my arms as he choked on his own blood and then took his last breath, was the worst thing I’ve ever done.

That day keeps repeating in my mind, like the Trickster’s time loop and no matter how hard I try to fight it, the memory of Dean dying in my arms never goes away.

So all I can do is stand here staring at Dean’s grave, constantly remembering the last day of his life and telling myself that someday I’ll see him again, I know it.

Until then all I can do is force myself to get through each day and try to bury the memory of the worst day of my life, until I die and can see my brother once more.

The end.


End file.
